


I'll make you happy

by Vexor



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Gen, I'm Sorry, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexor/pseuds/Vexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal boring night turns in to a horrific tragedy for Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make you happy

**Author's Note:**

> so ok first fanfiction, i hope its ok and i'm so sorry for making it so sad ;^;

The soft tapping of the raindrops falling outside filled Tyler’s ears as he looked down at the blank notebook lying on the table. Writing was just not working for him right now. He sighed deeply and closed the notebook while turning off the table lamp. Tyler glanced at the clock on his nightstand. The clock read 1:34 AM.  
Slowly walking over to the light switch Tyler thought he heard someone calling him. Quickly turning around and preparing himself for someone to be standing there, Tyler was met with his own face. No it was not his face, it belonged to the demon that had made Tyler’s life miserable for most of his life. Tyler in surprise stumbled back until his back hit the wall with a soft thump. Also in his confusion accidentally turning the lights off in the process. The young man was confused and scared nonetheless, scared wouldn’t really describe what Tyler was feeling right now. The demon, which was named Blurryface, had been gone from his life for a long time now. ‘Why was he back? What does he want?’ Questions flooded Tyler’s mind as his breathing began to quicken. He had shut his eyes closed when the lights got turned off. Before he could so anything Tyler felt a hand being placed on his neck. The sudden contact had made him flinch and open his eyes. He stared at the glowing red eyes that had haunted his dreams for years, the eyes of the monster that had ruined his life. Blurry was peering in to Tyler’s soul as if his eyes where open windows. Tyler started to shiver as fear overtook all of his senses. He started to squirm, trying to get away from the grip that held him in place, but to no avail. The grip on his neck just tightened as Blurry grew more impatient, and angrier. A growl erupted from Blurry’s throat and his eyes started to glow more menacingly. Tyler, in fear of being killed, stopped squirming and stared at the red eyes of the demon. Tyler’s hand slowly wandered around the wall that he was pinned against in search of the light switch. He found something and flicked it on, luckily it was the lights and the room was quickly illuminated by the lamp that hung above them. Only now Tyler noticed the grin that was glued on to Blurry’s face. It made his stomach churn in fear. Tyler heard Blurry speak “Hello Tyler, it’s nice to see you” Blurry said while still grinning like a maniac “W-What do you want?” Tyler stuttered out as Blurry’s black hands where still making it hard for Tyler to breathe. “What do I want? I want you to be happy Tyler, because I care what you think” Blurry spat out in a mocking tone, his grin not leaving his face for a second. Tyler didn’t believe Blurry, he knew better then to trust him, but something was telling him to trust Blurry. Blurry slowly tightened his grip on Tyler’s neck making Tyler’s vision to darken around the corners of his eyes. Suddenly Blurry let go of Tyler making him crumple to the ground leaning against the wall as he desperately gasped for air, tears suddenly filling his eyes as it was painful to breathe, it felt like fire being poured down his throat. He looked up to see Blurry still standing next to him. “Stand up” Blurry said in a low and demanding voice as he cast a glance towards Tyler. Tyler stood up as quickly as he could, fearing what disobeying Blurry might cause. Blurry stared straight at Tyler “I’m the only one that can make you happy, Tyler, do you understand that?” Blurry stated waiting for Tyler to answer. Tyler didn’t know what to say so he just stood staring back at Blurry. The red eyed man took the silence as a yes “Go to the kitchen and get a knife, Tyler” All that Tyler wanted to do was scream no and run away, but before he could do any of that he felt his body move on its own, and Tyler couldn’t stop it in any way he tried. Before he could even notice he was standing in his kitchen holding a knife in his shaking hand. A hand rested itself on Tyler’s shoulder and a voice whispered in to his ear “Do it, Tyler, It’s the only way you can be happy” Tyler hesitated for a bit before placing the cold metal to his wrist and slowly moving it to the side making a small cut from which blood started to pour in seconds after the cut was made. Tyler stared at the blood gushing from the small cut and dripping on to the ground. He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist as a head propped itself on his shoulder. “Good boy, just a few more cuts and you can be happy” Blurry softly whispered in to Tyler’s ear. Tyler wanted to be happy, he really did, but he was not sure this was the way. But something was still telling him that he should trust Blurry, and that he should do what Blurry was telling him to. He noticed his hands were shaking, but he still moved the sharp, cold blade to his wrist once again and slowly cut his wrist until blood started running from the cut. He continued to cut his wrists and after his whole left hand was covered in cuts and blood he to the knife from his right hand to his left as he continued to slowly and painfully mutilate his right wrist. Tyler was getting light-headed from blood loss he felt himself sway on his feet almost falling to the ground, but Blurry was keeping him standing, hands still around Tyler’s waist and head still resting of his shoulder. Tyler’s vision began to blur as he slowly lost grip on reality, he felt warm as his eyes started to slowly close. Why did he feel so tired? He felt his knees give out as he gripped the counter to keep himself standing. The knife fell from his hands, but before it could land on the floor Blurry caught it and brought it up to Tyler’s neck. “I’ll make you happy Tyler” He felt the knife sink in to his neck as blood quickly started to pour from the wound.  
The last thing Tyler heard was the soft tapping of his blood dripping to the floor, it sounded just like the rain, and then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> OK Ok oK so critisism is appreciated ;u; and feel free to kill me for doing this


End file.
